1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cup lid dispenser for efficiently storing the lids and serially dispensing the same in response to user demand. More particularly, it is concerned with a lid dispenser comprising an elongated cylindrical container having a lower abutment shelf, with an aperture adjacent the shelf particularly constructed for serially dispensing the lids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of dispensers are in use today, each generally constructed to serially dispense a particular article. In today's highly competitive retail markets, such dispensers are of major importance for conveniently and quickly discharging articles into the hands of the store personnel or ultimate consumer. Dispensers for paper cups, for example, are notably popular in stores or restaurants, often dispensing the cups directly to the ultimate consumer.
However, few means are available for dispensing disposable cup lids used in conjunction with the above referenced disposable cups. Most often, sales personnel place an elongated stack of interfitted lids in a horizontal, open tray such that the longitudinal axis of the stack is disposed horizontally within the tray.
As can be appreciated, such open-storage trays for disposable lids must generally be kept away from the public's reach because of the danger of bacterial transmission or other soilage of the lids within the stack by food spillage and the like. Such contamination can easily render a large number of lids instantly unsuitable for use or sale. As a result, the trays are normally accessible only by store personnel, consequently creating a situation where the clerk is constantly interrupted by a consumer for assistance. Obviously, such a dispensing device entirely defeats the principles underlying the convenient, economical "self-service" marketing methods.